


A Working Holiday

by Musicera



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LaLu - Freeform, Lemon, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, citrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicera/pseuds/Musicera
Summary: Lucy goes to the Guildhall during the holiday to get some peace and quiet. Laxus goes to the Guildhall on the holiday to prepare for an upcoming inspection. But when the two discover each other, they find themselves getting a lot less work done than planned. Sexual tension abounds in this two-shot Lalu! Laxus x Lucy; fluff; smut; lemon; citrus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Please take the time to check out the pure fiction version of this story and support me amazon/author/i** **vywild**

**If you're inclined to leave a review here, maybe you'd be willing to leave on amazon too! The support would mean so much to me!**

* * *

**A Working Holiday**

. . .

"Isn't this awesome, Plue?" Lucy said as she looked up at the job board. "Everyone's off at one cookout or another and we've got the entire Guildhall to ourselves! No more pushing, shoving, freezing, or burning! I can finally pick out a job in peace!"

"Puuu, puuu!" the little spirit added.

Lucy tapped a finger to her lips. "You're right. Also no boozing, drowning in tears, punching or name-calling." Lucy wiped a bead of sweat off her forhead. "I just kind of wish the Master hadn't decided to turn the AC off this weekend. It's crazy hot in here," Lucy sighed. She'd already called on Virgo to switch her outfit out for a bikini top and pair of denim shorts to try and keep cool as she looked through the requests.

A large bang sounded from the second floor and Lucy yelped in fright. Plue's eyes widened as he opened his gate to the spirit world. Lucy huffed, "Plue! How could you do me in this way?"

The little spirit just waved his paw before leaping through the portal. Lucy was sure she was the only one here when she arrived. The place had been dead silent since the Master had forbid anybody from throwing a party at the Guildhall for the weekend. Something about "not wanting the place destroyed so soon after rebuilding it."

The blonde listened intently for another sound but didn't hear anything. She clutched her keys close to her just incase she would need to call on a spirit for help. "I hope someone's not here to rob us," she whispered under her breath as she slowly moved towards the stairs.

"But I can't just sit by and let that happen. I've gotta go check it out."

With newfound determination, Lucy began to climb the stairs to the second floor slowly, keeping her back against the wall. When she reached the top of the stairs, she heard muttering coming from one of the offices. Carefully she tiptoed her way towards the door.

_"On three,"_ she whispered to herself. _"One, Two, THREE!"_

Leaping forward, she kicked the door open, fully expecting Alibaba and his forty thieves. Instead, what she found was an incredibly irate lightning dragon slayer, and piles of binders and papers strewn across the floor.

"What the fuck?" they both said as they looked at one another.

"Laxus?" Lucy said, immediately blushing. The heat had clearly affected Laxus as well, since his purple collared shirt was strewn across the sofa on the far wall and his muscled chest was openly on display.

"Fuck, how did I not hear you?" Laxus muttered, almost to himself. He crossed his arms across his chest, the scowl normally on his face increasing as he considered the woman in front of him.

"Sorry about that," Lucy said. "I thought someone was trying to rob the Guildhall, so I was careful not to make much noise."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "You were going to fight an intruder like that?" he said gesturing to her outfit.

Lucy huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "I didn't think I would be fighting anyone today! I came here to get some peace and quiet and get some stuff done."

The big blond slayer chuckled and Lucy couldn't help but love the sound of his laugh. It was the first time she'd ever heard it. "I guess that makes two of us."

Lucy looked around at the open binders and papers laid across the floor. "Is that what all this is?"

The slayer nodded. "Yeah. Fucking paperwork. The Council scheduled our annual safety inspection with like one weeks' notice. I'm trying to get all this shit pulled together so we at least pass."

Lucy frowned. "I didn't know the Guild had inspections."

Laxus heaved a heavy sigh. "Yup. And I've been handling them since coming back to the Guild. Fuck knows Gramps isn't going to get his ass in gear to get things done for them."

"That doesn't seem very fair that you have to handle all this on your own."

Laxus laughed again and Lucy blushed. "It's been a long time since I've heard someone say the 'f" word. It always makes me laugh."

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "You don't have to be asshole about it. I was trying to be nice, you know."

"If you really want to be nice, you could help me finish all this paperwork. I'm going to be here really late otherwise given that the inspection is tomorrow."

Lucy huffed. "Who schedules an inspection for the morning after a holiday? That's just cruel."

Laxus shrugged. "Out of all the Guilds, historically we've come last in our inspections. Which means we always get whatevers left over on the schedule. That's something I'm trying to change."

Lucy watched as the man turned around the grab a pile of papers from his desk. This was a side of Laxus she'd never seen before. Before he'd left the Guild he'd been a cocky asshole. He'd never have been someone that would stay after hours to help with paperwork, of all things. Since coming back, he was so quiet and reserved. In both instances, she'd never really gotten to know the man; that disappointed her.

"I'll help, but on one condition," Lucy said.

"Oh, what's that?" Laxus replied, not turning around but continuing to shuffle papers on his desk.

"No working in silence. I want to have an actual conversation with you. Get to know the real Laxus Dreyar."

That got the slayer's attention. He turned around and gave the woman an exasperated look. "There's really nothing to know."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "That's obviously not true."

Laxus groaned. He could really use the help, but this was going to be torture.

"Don't do that," Lucy said with a wave of her hand. "Having a normal conversation with someone won't kill you."

"It might," Laxus said flatly.

"Well, now I know one thing about you," Lucy giggled.

Laxus narrowed his eyes at the woman. "And what's that?"

"You're dramatic."

Laxus rolled his eyes and turned back to his desk to pick up a large pile of papers. "Here," he said, handing them to the woman. Lucy's knees nearly buckled at the weight of them. "You can start by organizing these by date. Newest on top."

Lucy smiled. "I guess that means we have a deal."

"Something like that," Laxus huffed. Lucy stuck her tongue out and turned around to sit on the couch on the other side of the room. The blond watched as she walked the papers towards their destination and held back another groan at the way her ass cheeks filled out her too tiny denim shorts. He didn't care what that blue rat said about her body, he liked a woman with curves and she had them in all the right places.

Lucy could feel the man's eyes on her as she walked to the other side of the room. Her heartbeat raced as she found herself unable to control it. She'd never been alone in the same space as the lightning slayer before and it was getting to her already.

The celestial mage suddenly became aware of just how long it had been since she'd last had anything inside of her that didn't run on batteries and she grimaced. She could still feel the man's heavy gaze on her and she considered her options. Of course her and Cana had had discussions about the big man. Any woman who wasn't blind or Juvia would be hard pressed to admit that the man wasn't a walking god.

Cana had known Laxus since the two were children and apparently the man got around before he'd left the Guild. The brunette had mentioned that the two of them had had a few flings during those times but the pair had mutually agreed to end their hookup ritual.

Cana had apparently moved on to Bickslow and according to the Seith's intelligence, since returning to the Guild, Laxus was not the playboy he once was. Whereas he used to be out at bars three to four times a week with an equal number of one night stands, the man barely went out anymore.

_"Think he's got a girlfriend or something?" Lucy asked Cana._

_"Definitely not," the woman responded. "That's something Bix would know about. He says when two people get involved, string things attach to their soul or something weird like that." Lucy made a face._

_"You make falling in love sound oddly creepy."_

_Cana laughed. "I didn't make it sound creepy. It already was," the woman remarked, making a face and Lucy laughed._

_"I can't wait until it happens to you, Cana. I'll be there to record it."_

_Cana blanched. "No thanks, Lu. I've got my one true love right here," she said, nursing her wine bottle. "And that's all I need."_

Lucy shook her head, her thoughts returning to the present. So if Laxus didn't have a secret girlfriend, and wasn't getting laid on his regular schedule, it was only logical that he was as wound up as she was.

The blonde bit her bottom lip. Perhaps today wouldn't be as dull as she had anticipated. Perhaps she'd actually manage to get a bit of excitement out of her paperwork.

With her newfound intentions set, she leaned over, popping her ass out suggestively to place the papers on the sofa before turning around to smile at the lightning slayer. She let her eyes wander low, starting first at the dark pair of jeans he was wearing low on his hips, crawling up his body to his sculpted abs and tattooed chest before making eye contact. Lucy could tell she had gotten to him; his pale gray eyes were fixated on her.

"Oldest on the bottom, right?" she asked, her lips in a bit of a pout.

_"Oh fuck,"_ Laxus thought to himself. As if it wasn't hard enough to control himself around the woman normally, now they were alone in his office with no one else in the Guildhall and she was acting like she wanted it.

_"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,"_ the man cursed to himself. Some time after he'd rejoined the Guild, him and Gramps had had an actual conversation about him eventually taking over as Guildmaster.

_"But that means you have to look the part as well as act the part."_

_"What are you saying, old man?" Laxus asked with a somewhat bored attitude._

_Makarov bristled slightly at having to spell it out for his grandson. "I'm saying the playboy bachelor lifestyle of yours has got to stop. If Fairy Tail is going to be a respected Guild again, we've got the improve our image!"_

_Laxus rolled his eyes, keeping his arms crossed across his chest. He kept quiet because he honestly didn't know what to say. Deep down he knew his Grandfather was right. If he were to inherit the Guild, he shouldn't be hitting up an equal number of bars and women every week. The optics on something like that weren't good._

So true to his vow to do right by the Guild and make up for his past mistakes, Laxus had stopped frequenting his normal establishments. But given that he really wasn't the type of guy to start up a conversation with a woman in a bookstore, his sexual partners (not counting his hand) had dropped to an all time low.

And of course he knew how the women of the Guild looked at him but again, a would be Guildmaster did not sleep with his Guildmates. Maybe he could have gotten away with another friends-with-benefits deal with Cana but the woman was all wrapped up in Bickslow now and although she'd be loathe to admit it, Laxus could sense what was between them was real. He wouldn't get in the way of that.

But Lucy Heartfilia had been on his mind since the first time she walked into the Guild with that firebreather hanging all over him. At the time, Laxus had assumed as much as anyone else that the two were an item but their differences and status had become abundantly clear after they'd all woken up from their seven year slumber. The two were not together and they would never work as a couple.

And now here she was, with him, alone, in his office, wearing a bikini top and denim shorts that left little to the imagination, apparently wanting exactly what he needed.

"Laxus?" His name rolled off her tongue as she tried to get his attention again. Lucy smiled the smallest amount as she thought maybe she was already getting to the man.

_"Must. Not. Fuck. Guildmate,"_ the man tried to remind himself. _"No. Matter. How. Hot. She. Is."_

Laxus let his resident scowl take over his expression, vowing to resist the temptress in front of him. "Oldest on the bottom," he said flatly before turning back around to face the opposite direction. Perhaps if he didn't look at her, he'd be able to control himself better.

Lucy huffed internally. She thought for sure she had gotten to the big man but then suddenly he had just turned around on her, giving her the cold shoulder. Of course Lucy could have just propositioned the man but where was the fun in that? No, she wanted to test the man's limits. She'd walk them to the ledge, but she wanted him to push them both over it.

She laughed to herself as she thought, _"That poet really had it right when he said that men desire women but women desire men's desire."_

Lucy turned to her task and thought up her next move. She didn't want to be too obvious with her intentions. This was a game and subtlety was the rule. "You promised we wouldn't work in silence," Lucy pouted as she started to work her way through the various incident reports.

Laxus sighed, still keeping his back to the vixen. "I can turn on some music."

The man was playing hard to get, that much was clear. Or perhaps he was just being his moody self—that was also a possibility. "Okay, let's start there. What's the Thunder God's favorite type of music?" she asked, trying to get him talking.

Laxus shrugged his shoulders, not looking up from his task of signing off on overdue walkthrough reports. "Dunno. App on my phone pretty much chooses what I listen to for me."

Lucy huffed. "And what type of music would that be?"

"Dunno," Laxus said still keeping his head down. "I guess you'd have to ask my phone."

Lucy looked at the big man's back as he continued to face opposite to her. His dark jeans sat low on his waist, his sculpted ass rounding the fabric just perfectly. She noticed a flat area deep in the right back pocket and bit her lip as the idea came to her.

Leaping up off the couch she got close to the man, placing a hand on his bare arm. Laxus looked at her, somewhat startled at her bold move as she shoved her delicate fingers into his side pocket first, knowing full well the phone was not in that pocket. "Okay, let's ask it then," she said, pulling her hand slowly out of the fabric, being sure to let her fingers trail against his thigh. She moved her hand around his waist, her fingers lightly grazing the skin and she internally prided herself as she felt goose bumps against his skin. Her hand gripped his backside as she explored the first back pocket. Laxus' eyes locked on to hers, his intense stare almost giving her second thoughts—almost. "Oops, not there either," she giggled under his heavy gaze before finally allowing her fingers to enter the final pocket and pull out his phone.

"Here it is!" she said, instantly pulling away from him to hand him the little device.

Laxus' eyes narrowed as he snatched the stupid thing away from her fingers with a sigh. Turning it on, he opened his music playing app and handed it back to her.

"Blues and Roots rock," Lucy said with a bit of surprise as she looked through the man's most recent playlist. She pressed play and a song began to play through the man's connected office speakers.

_"Troublemaker  
Stone heart breaker  
Don't wanna trade her, my trouble maker_

_Get you high like backwoods liquor  
Drink to much of that stuff boy and you go blind_

_She's a loaded gun with her hand on the trigger  
She does the crime and you're the one doing time."_

Laxus walked over to the phone and pressed the screen, pausing the music. "Having fun?"

Lucy smiled back at his obvious scowl. "So much fun!"

"I'm so glad," Laxus said as he took the phone back from her hand. "But paperwork's awaiting."

Lucy gave him a sassy smile before heading back over to the couch. Laxus stuck the phone back in his pocket and resisted the urge to run his hands down his face. He didn't want to let this woman onto the fact that she was getting to him—he figured that might only encourage her and he really really really needed to get this paperwork done.

"Okay, so now we know what type of music you like to listen to. That's something!" Lucy said, almost to herself as she finished shuffling through her stack of papers.

Laxus just grunted and Lucy frowned. "Finished!" she exclaimed as she put the last paper in order.

Laxus actually turned around to look at her. "That was quick."

Lucy let one corner of her mouth lift in a crooked smile. "I'm a very diligent worker."

_"God damn it, it's hot in here,"_ Laxus thought to himself as he looked at the woman, a bead a sweat dripping from her neck to dip down between her bountiful chest. _"And she is absolutely not helping."_

Lucy noticed the man's gaze and decided to tease him a bit more. Throwing her hair back, she pulled it up into a high messy bun, pushing her chest out slightly in the process. Somewhere from across the room she was sure she heard the man groan.

"Here," Laxus said, reaching behind him to grab a stack of paper protectors. "Can you put those in these and then into a binder?"

Lucy looked at the clear plastic protectors. "You want me to slide the pages in? You think they'll fit?"

Laxus' eyes narrowed at the woman. She was playing a game with him—he was sure of it now. But two could play, and if he had to put money on it, he was the more experienced when it came to these sorts of things.

He looped his thumbs into his pockets, letting his pants slip even a bit lower on his hips. "Wet your finger. A bit of natural lubricant makes things slide in so much easier. Here," he said, striding over to the woman and grabbing her wrist not harshly but firmly. He brought her index finger up to his lips and pulled it into his mouth. He let his tongue move against the digit and smirked as he heard the woman's heartbeat go frantic. Laxus pulled her finger out of her mouth and the woman whimpered as he said, "that should loosen things up."

_"Holy fuck,"_ Lucy thought to herself as she realized she was in way over her head. Why did she think should could toy with Laxus Dreyar? He may have taken on a more celibate lifestyle now but he was the Guild's resident playboy for years. She should have known better than try and play queen in his sandbox.

She caught a look at the man and suddenly realized that he was just as riled up as her. Lucy smiled to herself, knowing all was not lost.

Bringing the finger Laxus licked up to her mouth, she darted her tongue out to wet the digit herself before bringing it down to one of the plastic sleeves. "Thanks, Laxus," she said, her voice low and sensual. "I'll get to work on these."

As Lucy brought the supplies back over to her little workstation, Laxus walked back over to his desk and took a seat. If he kept his back to her, it'd only let her think she was winning this little game of hers, and he couldn't have that. But as he took his seat and looked over at the blonde on the other side of the room, he instantly regretted his decision.

Instead of sitting on the sofa like a normal person, she'd taken to sitting on the floor, her legs spread wide with all the supplies spread out before her. Laxus tried to not look at the woman's beautiful body, all but spread invitingly in front of him and instead focus on the paperwork in front of him.

With Lucy's help and despite her distractions, he was fairly close to getting all this done. Putting that massive binder she was working on together would have taken him easily twice as long as it took her.

"Got any plans for once you finish up here?" Lucy asked in an almost innocent voice.

Laxus shook his head, responding with a simple "no," in an attempt to not encourage the woman.

"Me neither," Lucy replied. "I think I'll head back to my place and take a nice refreshing bath. There's nothing better than stripping down and relaxing."

Great, now Laxus was picturing the woman naked. He let a groan slip from his lips and realized he needed to recover the high ground.

"Sounds lonely. I've got a good-sized Jacuzzi at my place. Big enough for two people to really stretch out."

_"Dammit,"_ Lucy thought to herself as images of her and Laxus naked in a hot tub flashed before her eyes. She could barely contain herself at this point; this entire rouse was pushing her to her limits. If she didn't end up going home with Laxus this evening, she'd have to pick up stronger batteries on the way home for sure.

"Sounds fun," Lucy managed to breathe out, unable to say anything else as she tried to regain her composure.

The two worked in silence as they each finished their tasks. The tension in the air was thick, but neither trusted themselves to say anything at this moment. Within about fifteen minutes, Lucy had finished putting all of the pages into their sleeves and ordered into the binder. Momentarily forgetting the game the two had been playing, she stood up and ran over to Laxus with the binder.

Placing it on his desk, she leaned over and smiled. "All done!" she said. In a rare site, the man actually smiled back at her.

"Really?" he said, opening the binder to take a look at her handiwork. He flipped through the pages and nodded his head. "This looks great," he said. "I'm impressed at how quickly you were able to get this done. It would have taken me hours."

Lucy sat on the desk and smiled. "No sweat. I used to have to do paperwork like this back at the Estate all the time."

Laxus grimaced. "Don't tell me that. That just means that no matter how rich I get, I'll never be able to escape doing paperwork."

Lucy laughed her eyes meeting his as the pair looked at one another. "Now that that's done, how else can I be of service?" she asked intensely. The arousal Lucy had felt for the man suddenly returned and Laxus' pupils widened as his dragon senses caught the scent given how close the woman was to him.

He found his body moving, unable to stop himself as he rounded his desk. Pushing her legs open, he fit his large frame between them and wrapped a hand around her neck. Laxus brought them close, his lips a hairsbreadth away from touching.

"Those papers on the floor need to go into the folders on my desk. After that," he said, his breath hot against her neck as he breathed in her scent, "everything on my desk needs to go into the corner of the room, so I can fuck you on it."

Lucy whimpered at his words but Laxus didn't let go of his grasp on her neck. "That's what you want, isn't it?" He pulled back just enough to look into her eyes. His thumb swiped against her lips, stopping to press against the pouty smile. "That's what all this is about, isn't it?"

Laxus had her beat and she knew it. But at the same time, she didn't even care one bit. If what he was proposing was her punishment for losing the game, she'd take it over and over and over again.

She gave him a hooded, lust filled look in return and tried to pour all of her want and need for him into her one word answer. "Yes," she breathed.

Laxus' lips curled up in a slightly satisfied smile. "Then be a good girl and help me finish these folders. Yes?" he said in a commanding tone.

Lucy nodded her head and Laxus turned around to return to his seat at his desk. As soon as the big man's presence left her, she felt like she was able to suck in air she didn't know she needed. She turned around to look at him and he smiled that cocky grin of his. "Time's a wasting," he said and Lucy quickly jumped off the desk to gather compile the folders.

She'd never put papers in cardstock faster than she had that afternoon but even still the time felt like it was stretching on. Finally, the last of the papers were up off the floor and into their correct spot and she brought them over to Laxus for his review. He looked up at her in that amazing confident smile of his. "Let's see how well we did, shall we?" he said, falling into the dominant role perfectly.

He opened the folder on top and leafed through the pages. A pleased look took up residence on his face as he looked through a few folders further down in the stack. Every one had been completed to perfection. He put them all back in a neat pile and looked up at the blond with a smirk. "Well done, Lucy."

His voice had her quivering already. In a flash of light, his desk was cleaned and Lucy found herself laid out on it with the big man standing over her. She gasped as she looked up at him. "Now it's time for your reward."

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Part 2

**Please take the time to check out the pure fiction version of this story and support me amazon/author/i** **vywild**

**If you're inclined to leave a review here, maybe you'd be willing to leave on amazon too! The support would mean so much to me!**

* * *

**A Working Holiday: Part 2**

**. . .**

_His voice had her quivering already. In a flash of light, his desk was cleaned and Lucy found herself laid out on it with the big man standing over her. She gasped as she looked up at him. "Now it's time for your reward."_

. . .

Ever since he'd returned from his banishment, Laxus had set rules for himself. He, more than anyone, wanted to prove that he was worthy to be in the Guild and maybe one day, be its leader. He also knew his own nature. His entire life he'd tried to cover up his insecurities through boozing, brawling and broads. So he'd made a set of rules for himself. Nothing too extreme. Just general guidelines to live by that would help ensure he did right by his Guild.

One of those rules was no sleeping with his Guildmates.

And he was about to break that rule.

And there was no chance of pulling back. Not now. Not with Lucy Heartfilia currently laid out on his desk in front of him, sporting a black bikini top and denim shorts, both of them too small for her hourglass figure.

He'd tried to resist her. He could honestly say that.

But from the moment she'd stepped foot in his office, she'd been toying with him; egging him on; pushing him to his limits. Lucy had wanted him to break, that much was clear.

And she got what she wanted.

In his mind, she had so clearly won her little game. But he didn't care. If this was her prize for winning, he'd happily give it to her over and over and over again.

The woman whimpered at him from her spot on the desk. Propping herself up onto her elbows, she looked at him with a lust filled gaze. He hadn't touched her, not yet. Laxus could at least claim this small victory—making her beg for him.

"Laxus," she called out to him softly, her voice dripping with need.

A small smile lifted the corner of the slayer's lips. "How do you want it, Lucy?" He started to walk around his desk, slowly, circling her prone form. "You've been such a good secretary. Care to stay in the role?"

Lucy bit her lower lip, her eyes following the big man as he circled her. The way he looked at her, moving around her as he was, made her feel as if she were some prey about to be devoured. She loved it.

His words were arousing. Lucy never took Laxus to be the type of guy that would be into role-play. But then again, with his history, he'd probably tried more than a few kinks out.

"So then, are you my boss?" Lucy asked, hoping to signal that she was willing to play.

A satisfied smile lifted the corners of the man's lips just barely as he stood over the woman laid out before him. "Are you my boss, _Mr. Dreyar_ ," he corrected and Lucy shivered at his tone. "Now be a good secretary and take a seat," he said, gesturing to his own leather chair. "I need you to type an email."

Lucy began to climb down from the table but Laxus stopped her by caging her underneath his arms. She looked up at him from her spot on the desk and could see how much he was enjoying this game. "How do we respond, Ms. Heartfilia?" he tisked.

"Yes, Mr. Dreyar, thank you, Mr. Dreyar," she replied.

Laxus nodded his head in approval. "That's better."

"Thank you, Mr. Dreyar," Lucy responded, biting her lip before making her way over to the chair as directed. Taking hold of the mouse, she clicked the button in the upper left hand corner to start a new email as directed. She felt the big man's presence as he sat behind her on the desk. He placed his hands on her shoulders and Lucy shuddered at the sensation. His grip was heavy and she was starting to feel completely at the slayer's mercy.

"Subject: Performance review of Lucy Heartfilia," he said, his deep baritone voice washing over her as she began to type.

"Body: Ms. Heartfilia has performed admirably today. When she arrived at my office, I couldn't help but approve of her choice of clothing, how little of it there was and how easy it would be for me to rip it off of her." Lucy shivered as she typed the words, the feeling of arousal growing as Laxus began to slip his hands down her shoulders.

"As she worked on her assignments, I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful tits, thinking about how much I would love to suck on them." Heat was beginning to pool low in Lucy's belly and she wondered how long she'd be able to keep this up. Laxus' callused hands ghosted across her skin and over to her back where she felt him slip the knot around the back of her bikini top. The material loosened, the fabric still hanging from around her neck as her breasts bounced free.

His hands moved slowly from her back around her ribs before his thumbs gently grazed the bottom of her breasts. Lucy couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as the junction between her thighs grew wetter.

"Focus, Ms. Heartfilia," Laxus corrected.

"Yes, sir," Lucy responded with trembling breath.

"When she bent over to pick up the binders, I thought how delicious she would taste if I were to bend her over my desk and fuck her with my tongue," he continued, his voice getting gravely.

Lucy shuddered as she typed the words onto the screen. The mere fact that she had to look at them after he said them made this all so much more erotic.

"The sight almost made me try and find something she had done wrong, just so I could smack her firm ass checks as punishment."

"Fuck," Lucy breathed out as Laxus' fingers dipped beneath the waistband of her shorts. She could barely get the words he was saying onto the page she was so turned on.

"I understand that bonuses have been frozen due to budget constraints," Laxus continued to dictate as his hands return to her neck. The feeling of them was heavy and Lucy closed her eyes momentarily to enjoy the sensations. "But Ms. Heartfilia has been such a good girl that she deserves a reward." By this time Lucy was sure that she would be leaving a wet mark on Laxus' chair when she stood.

"That is why I am making the executive decision to give her a physical reward." Moving the wisps of hair to the side, Laxus untied the last bit of material holding up her top and it tumbled to the floor, her chest fully on display. He didn't move in to touch them like she had expected and the anticipation for his hands on her only increased even more.

"First I'll be undressing her until her body is completely on display. Then I'll allow those beautiful lips of hers to experience the taste of my cock as I fuck her mouth slowly until she's begging for more."

Lucy's hands faltered as she tried to type the words. The feeling of Laxus behind her combined with the words he was saying and her having to repeat them on the screen was too much and her fingers tripped over the keys.

Laxus raised an eyebrow. He'd been waiting for this moment. "Ms. Heartfilia."

"Yes, Mr. Dreyar," she said in a trembling voice, her body humming in anticipation.

"It appears you've made a typo."

"My apologies, Sir," she said, biting her lower lip and turning to look up at him. Laxus' erection raged in his pants as he watched the woman give him the most seductive look he had ever seen. He was thankful that he chose athletic pants this morning otherwise his cock would be seriously straining against his normally tighter trousers.

"And just when you were doing so well," he said in a sad tone. "Stand up," he commanded and Lucy did as she was told.

She was bare to him and her nipples pebbled as he stood back, just simply looking at her. Laxus was doing all he could to delay the inevitable but it was taking a toll on him as well. Finally, he walked up to her and firmly cupper her sex. His fingers stroked her over her denim shorts and she moaned her appreciation.

Suddenly, Lucy found herself being flipped, with her hands placed against the desk to support herself. Her chest pressed into the hard wood as her shorts were pulled down along with her panties exposing herself fully. "Legs apart," he whispered against her ear and she nearly came right there but did as she was told.

"Two typos, Ms. Heartfilia. Five strikes each. Count them for me," Laxus said, his body still leaning over her.

His hand pulled back before colliding with her cheek, his fingers lingering on the skin. "One, Mr. Dreyar," she said through heated breath. She could feel her arousal begin to drip down her thighs. With each strike, his hand moved closer and closer to her sex until by ten, his fingers were all but penetrating her entrance, teasing her expertly.

It took Laxus all of his self-control to keep the game up, wanting nothing more than to ram himself into her for all he was worth but seeing her reactions was too enticing to stop now. He almost had her begging and that's what he wanted.

"Good, now sit back down," he said, his exterior calm.

Lucy's eyes widened at his command but she did as she was told with only a moment's hesitation.

"Now where were we? Please read me the last line, Ms. Heartfilia," Laxus said, resuming his position behind her.

"Yes, sir," she replied, her voice uneven. "Then I'll allow those beautiful lips of hers to experience the taste of my cock as I fuck her mouth slowly until she's begging for more," she repeated.

Laxus hummed. "That's right. During which, I'll be pinching and massaging those big tits of hers until her arousal is dripping onto the floor." Lucy typed the words slowly, trying to be careful not to make a mistake. The imagery was filling her head and she already knew she'd likely done just what he had suggested.

"Afterwards, Ms. Heartfilia will sit on my cock. I'll watch as she impales herself on my erection before I move myself in and out of her tight cunt all while her breasts bounce up and down for me."

"Oh god, Laxus," Lucy moaned, the words tumbling out of her mouth, unable to control her arousal. "Please, please fuck me," she groaned, her fingers leaving the keyboard and heading towards her pussy.

But Laxus was fast. This was the moment he was waiting for—the moment when she would break. "Come here," he said, lifting her from the chair and sitting there himself. He pulled his erection out of its confines as Lucy kneeled in front of him. She didn't need any coaxing, her mouth was around his tool within seconds and he was throwing his head back as his large hands found her beautiful tits.

The feel of her mouth sucking on his cock was like heaven and she moved her tongue expertly around the crown of his head such that he had to slow her down before he ruined the whole thing. He pushed her head down, reveling in the feeling of the woman taking him in so deep before he used his hold on her hair to pull her completely off.

Within seconds, he had her laid out back on the desk, thoughts of the keyboard and the email all forgotten. Grabbing her legs he pulled her just to the edge before kneeling himself to swipe his tongue up her glistening sex. Lucy was clearly ready for him, her cunt was soaked so much that her essence had started to wet the top of her thighs.

Lucy threw her head back, her back arching at the feeling of Laxus' tongue on her center. He ate her pussy expertly, using the flat of his tongue to alternate between entering her and swirling around her clit. She felt his fingers enter her before curling against that sweet spot and it didn't take her long before her vision started to blur and she was cresting over the edge.

Warmth spread through her body and she screamed out her release. "Fuck, yes," Laxus said aloud as he watched the woman, naked and writhing in ecstasy cum for him on his desk. He'd never forget the sight.

Lucy wasn't sure when but Laxus must have moved her because she was suddenly gripping the desk as he felt his dick start to slide into her waiting entrance. "Oh god, Laxus," Lucy moaned as he pushed himself into her.

"Such a good fucking little secretary," Laxus groaned and her walls clenched at his words. He started to move, the feeling of her body just about undoing him. "Cuming for her boss on his desk."

"Fuck yes," she responded. "Please more," she begged.

"Bending over my desk so I can fuck you from behind," Laxus panted. He withdrew, turning her over and thrust himself back into her, delighting in the way her tits bounced like he knew they would. "Fuck, every time I see you, I'll be thinking of the way your tits bounce every time my cock rams in your tight body."

"Oh fuck!" Lucy said as she threw her head back. The sight of the dragon slayer, shirtless and fucking her was too much and she closed her eyes as the powerful waves from her orgasm continued to wash over her.

Laxus was nearing his end himself. He pounded into her tight body, the sight of her moaning and writhing in pleasure one of the best views he'd ever seen. He went as fast and as hard as he could, her tits bouncing furiously before he pulled out with a groan of her name before releasing himself all over her spread body.

Lucy smiled, breathing heavily as the feeling of his hot ropes of cum landed on her body. Simply put, fucking Laxus Dreyar was amazing, and she wanted more. Her eyes were closed but she opened them as she felt a warm cloth moving against her skin. She smiled as she watched the big blond move a damp washcloth he must have gotten from his attached bathroom over her before tossing it back into the bathroom.

She gasped as he gathered her up off the desk and carried her over to the sofa, where he sat down, with her laying against his legs. It was just the right amount of physical interaction for their limited level of intimacy.

When both of them had finally recovered their breathing, Laxus spoke first. "You were amazing."

Lucy hadn't expected him to say that. She wasn't exactly sure what she expected of him—he was always so aloof. "Thanks," she replied. "You're easily the best lay I've ever had," she admitted.

Laxus couldn't help but smirk, loving the sound of that on her lips. It was dangerous, but the next words tumbled out of his mouth. "Would you be willing to try out some other scenes sometime?"

Lucy looked up at him with slightly pursed lips and considered his proposition. "Yes," she finally replied. "I think I would."

. . .

"Hey Lucy!" Cana yelled from across the Guildhall the next day. Everyone had returned, some a little worse for wear from their holidays of boozing.

The blonde headed over to her friend, who was oddly waiving a phone in the air. "What is it, Cana?" she asked as she approached the brunette.

"I got a very interesting email yesterday," her friend said in a singsong voice. "Wanna know what it says?"

"Oh shit," Lucy immediately said as her stomach dropped.

"It says—" Cana began but Lucy was quick, swiping the phone from her friend and running out of the Guildhall with it as Cana laughed. Sure enough it was the email Laxus had made her type, the bottom portion of it having additional random keystrokes, likely a result of Laxus' thrusting while Lucy was on his desk.

The blonde quickly pulled open the details and breathed a sigh of relief to see it had only been accidentally sent to Cana and not anyone else. Lucy quickly deleted the offending correspondence, but not before sending herself a copy.

END A WORKING HOLIDAY

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this! Again, if you liked it, please drop a review on amazon to help support me and my writing efforts! Kisses!**


End file.
